


【柚天】静寂星光

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实向背景，京张之后，他哥退役。＊意识流，而且是我的意识流，很苦很涩，不好吃。＊结局自由心证，我不负责售后。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【柚天】静寂星光

（一）

我的经年一梦，终究是一场无疾而终的单恋。

（二）

“羽生退役了。”

“冰上仙子羽生结弦通过日本冰协发布官方公告，宣布今日退役！”

“日本冰协今日举行发布会宣布羽生结弦退役，但其本人并未出席发布会。”

“新一代冰上王者正式退役，羽生结弦将归何处？”

“告别赛场！冬奥花滑三连冠王者今日退役！”

这一天，各路媒体铺天盖地的报道占据了网页和各大新闻的头版头条，原本并不起眼的花样滑冰项目也在今天刷足了存在感。

得益于22年京张冬奥会的推广，花样滑冰这个项目也备受关注，特别是羽生在22年的北京冬奥会上，以一曲让无数观众落泪的自由滑，再次封神，继续屹立于世界之巅。这艰难的一战让他在全世界又收获了一大批粉丝，同时，将花滑这项运动继续推广开来。

即便是受众多了，花滑依旧还是小众项目，同足球、乒乓球这类大众项目无法比拟，偶尔有一点热搜，也多半是羽生引起的轰动，与项目本身关系并不算大。而今天的各类头版头条则纷纷在第一时间报道羽生退役的消息，各家体育相关的官方媒体，也在一直发布着羽生历年经典的比赛视频，用以回顾他职业生涯的壮丽与震撼。

金博洋的微博里刚刚刷到央视体育发布的22年羽生夺冠的自由滑视频，他停在那里并没有滑走，只是关掉了声音，在心底默默地配着音乐。每一个跳跃都砸在了金博洋的心头，每一次旋转都在他眼前浮现，每一次变刃都仿佛滑在他梦里一般，金博洋看过太多次他的节目，脑海里仿佛形成了一个臆像在那里翩然飞舞。一举手一投足，是那样的优雅，充满了丰沛的情感，如泣如诉。那时的金博洋站在他的身旁仰望他，心头依旧同多年前一样悸动。

那是他从小到大的倾慕。

（三）

金杨敲开金博洋的房门时，他刚刚放下手机，屏幕里的视频还在默默地播放着，被进门的人一眼就看到了。

是15年NHK的晴明，羽生和金博洋第一次相遇的时候，也是一同站上领奖台，他亲眼看着他封神的时候。

“怎么了？”金博洋抬头看向进门的金杨开口问到。

“没怎么，奉一众老小之命，前来看看你。”金杨走到他面前拉过一旁桌边的凳子，一屁股坐下，看着金博洋关掉屏幕，原本通亮的冰场画面，变成一片反光的黑。

“看我干嘛？”金博洋撇撇嘴。

他怎么会不知道金杨来的目的，作为队里的老父亲，金杨对他可是操碎了心。

“看你有没有心情不畅。”金杨看了看金博洋的脸色，继续说到:“你偶像退役了你晓得吧？”

“嗯，我知道，我还给他发了消息祝他退役愉快呢。”金博洋说的轻松极了。

“呦！你还有这本事呢？出息了？”金杨当真是惊讶了，他本以为金博洋对羽生的退役会有很大的反应，可转念一想，又觉得他这样才恰当。

这么多年的磨炼，他们已经走过了年少恣意的时光，有很多的心事往往都难以宣之于口，而维持表面平静是最为正常的反应。

可这种正常本身就很不正常。

情绪越是沉积在心底，越是容易酝酿膨胀，直到最后吞噬掉所有的喜怒悲欢。

“当然了，要不然呢？”金博洋表现的太过平静，仿佛一潭幽深的湖水，让金杨看不出一丝波澜。

“难受就说出来，我又不会笑话你，在我这里还装什么深沉？”金杨掌心交握地搓了搓，尽量缓和语气，让他们之间看起来轻松一点。

“我真的没事啊，你看，我还是用日语给他发的消息，都不用怕他看不懂，我多贴心。”金博洋打趣地说着，笑容看起来仿佛毫不在意一般，这种没心没肺的模样看在金杨眼里更不是滋味。

他晃了晃手中的手机，说是让金杨看他发出去的信息，可实际上，他却连屏幕都没点开。

“嗯，贴心，你还弄了日语，翻译软件还好用吧？”金杨看他的样子只能顺着他的话去说，还顺带着揶揄他一句。

“没有，我之前学了日语，没翻翻译软件。”金博洋一本正经的，并没有顺着金杨的调侃去像以往的时候和他拌嘴开玩笑。

“嗯？你还学了日语？”金杨惊讶。

他确实不知道金博洋还有这么勤奋好学的时候。平时他们双人训练在首钢，金博洋则因为当年没能出去外训各种原因的综合影响下，才留在了九华山庄那边的世纪星冰场，暂时和北京队蹲在一起。他们日常训练就是在两个地方，只有队里有各种活动或者一起出去比赛的时候他们才会碰面。这种情况也就导致他虽然像个老父亲一样很了解金博洋，但是他日常做了什么他是真的不清楚。这也就包括他学过日语这件事。

“是啊，学了，平时都是于……嗯……都是不训练的课余时间，我这也是为了看动漫方便。”金博洋说了这么一句。

他本来是想说自己之前抽了时间和留在北京队的于小雨学了日语，可是突然想起金杨当初和她拆对时候的情况，话说了一半便硬拗了回去。

虽然已经过了很久，甚至又一个奥运赛季已经落幕，事实证明，金杨和彭程这对组合在现在看来是成功而且合理的，可在当初拆开的时候，多少也是有些不愉快，即便是大家现在都绝口不提，可造成的结果也是不可逆转的。

这期间就包括颇为可惜的于小雨，所以金博洋很识相地不当着金杨的面刻意提起她，免得回想起当初的问题，让金杨尴尬。

金博洋这个人啊，只是看起来傻的可爱，这些杂七杂八的事在他心底可是清楚的很，大事面前也没含糊过，否则早就被那些居心叵测的媒体给带进沟里了。这也是他做了这么多年我朝一哥而没有什么言语上黑料的原因——当然也不排除语文是体育老师教的“现实”情况。

“让你学习这些东西你倒是勤快，怎么没见你在其他事上这么勤快呢。”金杨接了一句，懒得戳破他的谎言。

分明就是为了羽生才学的日语，还说什么为了看动漫，骗谁呢？

“我在打游戏上也这样，要不要来一局？”金博洋指着自己床边那一堆游戏手柄很认真的问。

“不来，你自己玩吧。”金杨看他那种油盐不进的样，想了想也就放弃了和他扯皮的心思。

“哦，那好吧。”金博洋很好说话地放弃游戏这个话题，金杨突然觉得自己有点尴尬而且多余，思前想后的，什么也没再提，就起身离开了。

金博洋看着金杨从自己的房间出去，顺手还帮他关好了房门。

他盯着一处发呆盯了很久，眨眨干涩的眼睛，抬起手，却揉了满手的潮湿水痕。

不知道自己在悲伤什么，这一切明明是他早就已经清楚认知过的。退役是他们每一位运动员都需要面对的职业终点，没有人可以在赛场上停留一辈子，离开，才是最后的归宿。

羽生对于整个花样滑冰项目来说，都是里程碑式的人物，他所创下的历史，书写下的成就，在金博洋看来，不管未来项目如何发展，新人如何涌现，他的创造神话必定无人能及。

即便他近几年总有输给其他人的时候，但这都无关紧要，他依旧是他，那个站在滑圈巅峰坐拥奥运连霸的王者。

可是他现在退役了，属于羽生结弦的辉煌时代随着他远离赛场渐渐变成尘封于历史中的记录与数字，这些失去了鲜活灵魂的成绩，只能化作后人仰叹的谈资。再提起时，他们回忆起的也不过是羽生当时的盛况，而不会再有人同金博洋一样，能够停在他身边陪他看着他一步步走向巅峰。

这是独属于金博洋一人的偶像限定。

进入休赛季的他似乎设想过下一赛季的无数重逢，只不过这些设想随着羽生的退役戛然而止。

他重新拿起手机刷新着网络上的各大新闻，推特上他关注的各国选手对羽生的退役纷纷表示祝贺与感慨，不少日本选手还录制了祝福视频。

那些话金博洋都听的懂，只是那些话现在的他都不敢说。

曾经年少无畏的他可以对着摄像机，对着全世界的人说出他喜欢羽生的话，那时他的心胸坦荡，只是将这个人作为一心仰慕的偶像，他就像一个捧心而来的朝圣者，一步又一步地向羽生靠近，向梦想与光芒靠近，虔诚又单纯。他眼里的崇敬，心头的喜爱，皆是干净澄澈，不加掩饰。

如今，他却是不敢了。

他做不到如同当年一般坦荡地说出“喜爱”的字眼，心底那份感情发酵蒸腾，每当重逢时的刻意回避与对视间细微躲闪都彰显着他的不够坦诚。

他怕。

怕无孔不入的摄像机记录下他痴恋的目光，怕其他选手在不经意间看穿他的心思，怕自己无可言说的情感无处掩藏，更怕羽生看出他超出所谓友谊范畴的其他情绪。

他不敢赌，也不想输。

他知道一切都是自己无疾而终的单恋，宁可守着心头的一丝别样与温暖，固执地停留在相遇的记忆中，即便是徘徊不前，也不敢迈出让彼此尴尬的一步。

不是不喜，而是太爱。

所以怕失去，怕离开，怕形同陌路，怕相对无言。

手机中日本选手的视频刷过一个又一个，他羡慕视频里那些稚嫩的面孔对羽生的告白，他知道那些“喜欢”一如他当年。只是他不知道，星光不必羡慕萤火，是因为它亘古恒长，也因为它的长久，才显得更加寂寞。

金博洋也是，他是星光，是一样的寂寞。

——END——


End file.
